gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The EITC Comedy Series Week: 4
Ahoy! Ah, Welcome one and all to the Fourth EITC Comedy Series! This week of the EITC Comedy Series i intend it to be better than any others so far! And we hope you Think and enjoy it as well! Now Enough talking... well nvm... Lets have a Laugh! Videos The Funny Videos of the Caribbean... reminds me when i used to play poker with capn jack sparrow and Jolly roger... i wont ever do that again because well... i started the fight of the century when i made Jack Sparrow and Jolly Roger get mad at each other saying they both won the game... when i really did. Why? Well... let me put it this way... They're Sour Losers... ever sense then they have been raiding islands.... trying to kill each other... shesh the 17th century these days. The Famous EITC Comedy series story! - Boots Quickly walk in the Royal Hall way - - Knock on door, door opens - Beckett:" Yes Master Grooves, and Norrington?" Grooves:" Sir Quickly take a seat." - Beckett takes sits - Beckett:" hurry up! I dont have all day i have my wedding as well promotion ceremony! " Grooves:" yes, well about that.... thats what i needed to talk to you about sir" Beckett:" Why whats wrong? ' James:"Well you see... um..." Beckett:" um....?" - both are silent for a moment - Grooves:" Well you see sir... about your wedding..." Beckett:" What about it?" Grooves:" Well your..... Wife.... ''Does not like you..." Beckett:" Is this what i was sent down for being lied by a bunch of fools!" Grooves:" sir! we hired her to like you thats the truth! Thats why well you know she hasnt...... or any thing similar to love like well kiss you! " - Beckett's Eyes widen - Beckett: " how dd you know that?" Grooves: "Like i said you girl friend does not love you any more!" Beckett:" But... but but but.... BUT. - - Beckett fains and chair falls over - James:" HAHA THAT WENT BETTER THEN I EXPECTED!" Grooves:" ya but we had not got the chance to tell him the other part" ( 1 Hour Later ) - Beckett Wakes up - Beckett:" wha... What happened?" Grooves:" im sorry sir... but your were dishonrably Discharge when the king found you sleeping on the Job." Beckett:" WHAT?" Grooves:" Also your wife left you when you missed your wedding to sleep." - Beckett whimps and starts to cry - - Grooves Laughs - - James gets out blow dart - Beckett:" Whats that?" - James blows poison dark and knocks him out - Grooves:" HAHA YA PAY BACK OLD MAN! WOO! WOO HOO! YA!" James:" He deserves it when he said he married by girl friend." Grooves:" Wait a second we were joking HES GOING TO MISS HIS WEDDING AND PROMOTION CELEBRATION!" James:" Quick Give me the blow dart ill knock us out!" - Grooves Smacks norrington - James:" HAHA LADY SLAP!" - Grooves punchs james but knocks him out - Grooves:" Bloody Hell! I just knocked out My Superior and my friend!" - Grooves Thinks for a minute - Grooves:" I should take advantage of this situation" - Looks at bodys - - searches them and takes all there money out - ( 30 minutes Later ) Grooves:" okay pretend like it never happened." - Hides Money - - looks at bodys again - Grooves:" GOOD LORD WHAT DO I DO!" - Groves Thinks - - Gets out bat - - Grooves whacks beckett with his bat - ( BWHAM! WHACK! ) - Bat Breaks - Grooves:" That didnt work" - Grooves walks by bodys - - Trips - Grooves:"HOLY......." ( Song: Holy of god!!!!! Let his holy never fail us!!!!) - The song was played because of Grooves bad boy Language - Grooves:" OW why you little! ill teach you not to....!" - Grooves gets out pistol and loads it, takes aim - Becket, James:" WAIT! WAIT!" Grooves:" Sir your alive!" - Grooves Hides his gun - Beckett:" Of course i am!" James:" What about me?" Beckett, Grooves:" We dont CARE." Beckett:" what were you about to do with that gun soldier?" Grooves:" Uh.... Test fire!" Grooves:" Sir hurry your oing to miss your wedding!" Beckett:" You said she..." Grooves:" I lied now go!" - Beckett runs to his weding - - Grooves helps James Norrington up - - Gun that Grooves hid goes off and hits Norington in the leg but not serverly - Grooves:" IM SORRY JAMES IM SO....... nvm. James:" OW!!!!!!!!!! That hurt" Grooves:" You... ok... nvm..." James:" I get it you dont care... and yes i am... thanks for half way asking or caring..." - Grooves hekos jason get up again - James:" Well... at least we got pay back." Grooves:" And that he wont miss his wedding or ceremony" - Both men start slowly walking out of the building and to the wedding - Gooves:" By the way who is Beckett merrying any way?" James:" Barbossa's Monkey........." - Both men pause and look at each other - Grooves:" Well... then we know what we must do now" James: "Yep" - Grooves puts Blow dart on his mouth - '''And Thats the End of Our Series of the week Ladys And Gentlemen! We Hope you Enjoyed!' Thanks For Watching.... Reading! What about You? Have you ever wanted to be in our Stories? Well now is your Chance! just Simply add your Name Below And Describe what you would think would be funny if you were in it in the Chat box! The Lucky few will beput in, in the Next EITC comedy Series Week 5! Good Luck! * Ending Song ' ' Category:EITC